


走火

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Na Jaemin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 正派战士东×反派杀手民×双面雇佣兵诺第一人称 闭合三角 有彡批 ABO
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Lee Donghyuck | Heachan, Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	走火

**Author's Note:**

> *参考某（两）对欧美影视作品里的cp

1.李帝努第一人称

我不知道是我的错觉，还是说，我骑在朴志晟脖子上时，罗渽民真的用那种怒火中烧的眼神看着我。“头儿，行了没？”那小子的脸好巧不巧顶在我裆部。他生得一副高鼻梁，声音也又沉又闷，震得我下体发麻，“再等一下。”我吃力地想要将屋顶上的计时爆破装置拆除，却因为手上裹满了厚重的机油而难以操作，双耳还在因为此起彼伏的枪击声、爆炸声嗡嗡作响，我深吸口气，抽出别在腰间的刀子剪断红线，就一下泄了力，撑着朴志晟的头顶要他放我下来，这才发现大腿上一处伤口正在汩汩地往外冒血，浸湿了我半条裤子。朴志晟见状撕下自己的内衬给我包扎，我疼得大叫，又操爹又骂娘的，出了一脑门子汗。他把我抱起来放到角落里，出去支援，只剩我和罗渽民还待在这里。

罗渽民是战场上的免死金牌。Nightmare“恶梦”的超级武器，以令人闻风丧胆的业务能力在出道十年内迅速成为业内最强杀手。可虽然名号漂亮，厂牌风光，他其实也不过是Nightmare手下一枚棋子，是被改造过的工具人，没有自由行动的权力，没有报酬，得不到任何好处。此时他正站在门口，和二十分钟前一样姿势，抱着胳膊远远地看我，开口说了句什么，我只看得见他的嘴型。他转身没入枪声中，回来时带着一瓶酒走到我面前，“哪来的？”我问他，他没回答我，我才想起来外面那台自动售卖机。他一掌劈断酒脖子，我以为他要让我喝，就伸手去接，谁知道他手腕一转就把酒尽数泼在了我的伤口上，我疼得直抽气，捏紧了拳头，几乎要跳起来向他扑去——如果他没有把最后那口酒留给我喝的话，我可能真的会发火。

朴志晟回来的时候脸上带了伤，冲锋枪往地上一扔，二话不说就要把我扛起来带走。我说你他妈有病，狠狠给了他一脚，小孩就委屈地噘嘴，说不扛着怎么走，众人附和。你们还挺仗义，我说，伸手要他把我拉起来，我自己能走。这时人群深处传来一句轻飘飘，却没人敢反抗的声音：“我来扛。”一时间所有人转过头去，我看着他向我走来，还没来得及说一个“不”字，就被天旋地转地扛到了肩上。朴志晟在一旁偷笑，说看你不让我扛，现在后悔没。

罗渽民的动作真的是一点都不客气，他把我扔到车上的时候我的头还磕到了车顶，在里面挪了好久才坐直身子，朴志晟又上来问我没事吧——也就朴志晟还有点良心了，剩下的黄仁俊、钟辰乐都是大白眼狼，除了嘲笑我什么事都不会做。罗渽民坐上副驾驶，催朴志晟去开车。朴志晟心里不情愿，但有奶便是娘，在人家屋檐下做事就得看好人家的狗，从来没人敢动罗渽民一根手指头，就连隔壁127的头牌李楷灿也不例外。

我到时候要怎么跟李楷灿解释我的伤啊？我问钟辰乐，但他顾着嚼能量棒，只很敷衍的回答：“就说你从楼梯上摔下来了。”“......”“实话实话，还能咋的。”黄仁俊说。“我怕挨他唠叨。他唠叨死了，你们又不是不知道，妈的，上次我肩膀上挨了一枪，硬是被他教训了半个小时，半个小时！我就坐在床上听他讲废话，耳朵都要起茧了。”

我发誓，当我说到“床上”的时候，罗渽民回头看了我一眼，我被他凛冽的眼神吓了一跳。“我看你们两个关系不一般，不会哪天你就跟他跑掉不要我们了吧？”黄仁俊说。“我他妈哪里敢，金廷祐会杀了我的，那个疯子，估计会把我卸了然后拿去喂狗。”“怎么说话的？”黄旭熙在后座回嘴。“错了哥。”举双手投降。黄仁俊“哼哼”地笑，说：“都处到床上了，我看你离被九哥大卸八块的日子也不远了。”我急得想撕烂他的嘴。哦，这下好了，后视镜里罗渽民的眼睛，再没移开过半寸。

所以晚上他过来找我的时候，我一点意外的感觉都没有。“这么晚了，你怎么还随便跑出来？”“他们给的。”“什么时候给的？”“上次开会的时候...你不在，你和Heachan在一起。”“...你是说我在127的时候，好吧。”

罗渽民在我面前，和在别人面前有点不太一样。他像只受不得委屈的猫咪，总是垂着眸子用那种“拜托，我真的很想要”的眼神看我，稍微皱皱眉头都能要了我命，我根本拒绝不了他，“你不生气了？”“我不生气。”他说着，爬上我的床来。

他的接近带来难以抵御的高气压，充满寒意的冰霜味，掺杂着淡淡的硝烟、和枪械特有的金属气息向我袭来，“你身上好香。”他说。“是吗。”我迎上去亲他，看着他眼底的冷冽一点点被情欲融化。我被诱导发情了，空气中弥漫着冰朗姆的香甜，他脱掉自己的衣服，进而脱掉我的，我抱着他炙热的身体，却说：“冷，好冷。”他埋在我胸前，深深吸一口气，抬起头来时面颊都染上些许粉红，像喝醉了一样。我抚摸着他银白色的长发，吞尽他口中呼出的风霜，拥抱他手臂蔓延的冰花，感受到他在我手心里渐渐柔软、升温。

我第一次见他时，他真就被锁在冰箱子里，浓密的睫毛上挂满了冰霜，面色平静得像只是睡着了一样——如果他没有在我的注视下睁眼，并且开始挣扎的话。他们把他压在皮质座椅上，用几对金属扣束缚住，连接着数不清的电线、仪器，和一个闪着电花的黑色头盔。他嘶吼着，向室内每一个身着白大褂的人发誓说会杀了他们，但没有一个人屑于直视他的眼睛，只是埋头做着自己的事情，忙着按住他的脑袋、堵住他的嘴。他得不到回应，目光自然就放在了我身上，介于我是在场文化程度最低的那一个——但我救不了他，我给不了他想要的，他是个跌入悬崖的天使，带着残翼，在支离破碎中重生，而我是恶魔的奴隶，是将他拖入深渊的帮凶。

这样的折磨不知道持续了多久，他才终于学聪明了一些，至少不再拿谋杀做威胁。他终于被允许活动时，开口跟我说的第一句话就是：你干嘛老看我？这个问题问住了我。因为漂亮？因为稀奇？因为我作祟的同情心？我沉下脸，给他换了把枪，说少废话，继续练。他有一条金属义肢，拎枪拆弹、杀人放火，没什么做不来的，我们第一次做时我就是被他用那只义肢操射了。他可以用那只手三秒钟内把我的脖子掐断，但他从来没有那么做过。即使是我被指使着将他的头按入水中，或用鞭子抽打他，或拿电棍抵着他的腰把他押入冰柜，他都不曾想过要伤害我。他说因为我是唯一一个用那种眼神看他的人。我问他是什么眼神，他说：就是那种，很可怜的眼神，很可怜我。从来没有人那样看过我，你知道的。

如果有选择的权力，我一定选择带着他远走高飞，但是我没有。我只能在寂静的夜里将他搂入怀中，给他带来微薄的温暖。他埋入我体内，在我耳边发出满足的叹息。我们交合之处烫得几乎要烧起来，他就用机械臂在我身上消火，冰凉的指尖抚摸过我的胸口、小腹，摸我大腿上的伤，和我常年穿戴枪套在那处留下的勒痕。他叫我Jeno，又叫我帝努，叫宝贝，叫Daddy，叫得我双颊发烫，身下泛滥成灾，想主动迎上去吻的唇，却被他越来越深的东西撞得使不上一点气力。我输得一塌糊涂，却心甘情愿。

2.罗渽民第一人称

李东赫他从来没有想过要放弃我。他迎着西伯利亚的寒风，一意孤行奔我而来，背叛正义，再次拥我入怀中。因为十几年前那场事故，我险些丧命，也因此走上歧途。哪怕已经过去那么久，再提起那天，他还是会哭，一面盯着我，一面默默流泪，黑色的瞳仁亮晶晶的，像一头温顺的小鹿，眼角微垂，目光柔软。

即便如此，李东赫也比我更适合做最高者，一直都是。但他喜欢惯着我，小时候我在街头横行霸道时他拦不住我，重逢时我对他拳脚相向他干脆不拦，现在我要吻他，他自然抗拒不了。我埋在他的颈间猛吸了一口——雏菊酿出浓烈的酒味，一股糜烂的花香瞬间爆发，和我的寒气相抵抗。“你操我吧。”他说，额前因为信息素相斥的缘故冒出细密的汗珠，但还是咬牙强忍着，把酒香一阵阵渡到我嘴里。他和李帝努都是酒味，我偏偏失忆之余失了好酒量，早在菊花酒的熏染下乱了阵脚，转而躺下，任由李东赫在我身上动作。好像做梦一样，再次出现在他眼前，抚摸他蜜色的肌肤，喊他的名字，楷灿，楷灿，李楷灿，我的东赫。

我手上沾染了太多无辜的鲜血，世界于我只投以恶意，我再没办法现身在公众视野中。我，李东赫，和李帝努，我亲爱的的管理员，李东赫现在的情人——我们被命运玩笑般地紧紧捆绑在一起，只要有一个人松手，命运的绳索就会断裂开来，我们中的一个就会再次堕落。这个人必须是我。我做不来超级英雄，再给我一次重来的机会我也没得选；让我在李东赫和李帝努之间选一个，我也选不出来，只是李帝努把我带到李东赫面前，逼着我回忆起一切时，我知道这次自己没有理由再错过了。

他跨坐在我身上，穿光着上半身，想要扒我的衣服。我穿得很复杂，枪套、马甲、防弹背心、束身衣...李东赫一件件帮我卸下，好像卸下了这么多年来我埋葬在心底的那个疑惑，我到底是不是有血有肉的人，有没有所谓前世今生，还是只是机器，是杀人工具。李东赫看出我的顾虑，俯下身来吻我，牵着我的手放到他后腰处，喃喃说：“试试吧，娜娜，我们试试吧。”早就想这么做了，我掐着他精瘦的腰部，想到儿时关于他的那些性幻想。那时他又瘦又小，总被人欺负，却喜欢硬着头皮扛下所有。我在小巷尽头从三两个混混的手里把他救下时，他总想挣脱我，最后却还是又失了力倒在我怀里。我抚摸着他的后背，数过他脊梁上每一处凹陷，感受他抽泣时的颤抖，好像他生来就与我的胸口如此契合。

在他面前我做不了一个Alpha，他太强大、太温柔了。他看我的眼神就好像我是他的Omega，是他捧在掌心的宝贝，他要把一切都给我。这样的双向崇拜让我的理智在最后一刻崩塌，屋内气温骤降，他冷得直哆嗦，只得骑在我下体上磨蹭以此缓解寒意。他仰起下巴，让我能够看清他的痣，连起来像星座的，分布在他的脖子和胸口，我被下了盅一样的啃咬他那处，雏菊的清香像要被我从他肌底吸上来，极具侵略性地灌入我的喉咙里，蜜似的浓稠绵密，涂遍他全身，把他裹成亮晶晶的麦色。他扒着我的后背，不小心摸到我一处尚未愈合的伤口，我吃痛地闷哼一声，转而亲吻他乳头上方的疤痕。“别他妈亲了...”他皱着眉头推开我的肩膀，我的唇上扯出一条银丝，他就又看得失了魂，霸道地闯入我嘴中把我扑倒，又开始大力拉扯我的皮带，混乱的手指在裆部摸索着寻找拉链。

他想要我的程度不亚于我想要他的，或许是过度压抑后的释放，是终于有一个抓住对方的机会，悬挂在我们头顶上，那被李帝努抛下来的最后一击，一不小心就会擦枪走火，但唯有冒这次险，我们之间的纯度才能被检验，上帝才会决定我们是否应该相聚。我虽然一直知道答案是“不”，但还是迈出了那一步，因为我放不下李帝努，也放不下李东赫，放不下我和李Jeno在基地里熬的每一次夜，放不下和李楷灿的正面交锋，那时他颤抖地喊出我的小名，令我失了神；放不下我叫他“东赫”的那一刻，他泛着泪光的眸子，让我忘记了自己早在十几年前就已经是一具尸体了。我依然贪恋着他们两个给我带来的幸福感，像要把以前没有得到的都加倍讨回来一样。

3.李东赫第一人称

我刚洗完澡从浴室里出来，就发现李帝努已经和罗渽民在床上扭做一团了。脱掉腰间的浴巾走到床边，脚跟还没落地就被李帝努拽过去亲，他勾着我的脖子把我撂倒，进而骑上我胯部，罗渽民跪在他身后，两只手臂紧紧圈着他的腰，又顺势捏我的胸肌，埋头咬着李帝努侧颈的凸起。他湿润的长发刮挠着我耳廓，三个人的信息素纠缠着搅拌在一起，好似调了杯冷气腾腾的鸡尾酒，散发着甜蜜的醉人香气。

罗渽民从身后用他冰凉而有力的手指操着李帝努，李帝努不受控制地挺起上半身，我追上去吻他，舔弄他的腺体，问他：“你发情了吗？”他娇嗔地瞪一眼，说本来没有，多亏你们。Omega半边肩膀和脖子都被罗渽民用手臂箍着，只得用可怜巴巴的泪眼看我，我用手指在他前端随意玩弄了几下，他就仰着头射了出来，随后虚脱了一般趴在我胸口上喘气，罗渽民伏下身来跟我接吻，又把沾了李帝努体液的手指抵在我唇边，我顺从地伸舌，他却坏笑着躲开，用那只手扶着李帝努的腰，让他转过身去背对我，李帝努就抬起身子坐下来，吞进了我的东西。

但这显然是不够的。罗渽民把他推倒在我胸口上，然后抬起他一条腿压在身前，试图挤进来。“疼...”他抖着嗓子说。白发Alpha没有停下动作，反而捞起他的脑袋猛地咬进他颈侧，他惊叫一声，体内的液体满溢了出来，顺着我的大腿根流到床单上。我的手腕被刚受标记的Omega紧紧捏住，下半身也钉在他穴里，这下被束缚得根本无法动弹。罗渽民舔舔带血的牙尖，问他：“可以动了吗？”两根性器挤在甬道内，紧得我倒抽冷气，吸入的又全是罗渽民浓烈得无处搁置的信息素，心底要把身上Omega狠狠贯穿的欲望越来越深，我屏着气收腰想抽出来一点，李帝努冷汗直流，指甲都陷入我腕侧，还让我不要拔出去。“可以动了吗？”罗渽民又问了一边，吻着他胸口上的疤痕，温柔地哄骗，李帝努牵起我的手堵在唇间，半崩溃地说：“动吧。”

罗渽民找准了位置就一下一下往里顶，被贯穿的人小腹抽搐着再次高潮，腰背绷出一个惊人的曲线，眼泪全都流下来沾在我脸侧，我心疼地挑过他下巴，啄他湿润的嘴角，“罗渽民，你轻一点。”我说。但他不仅不听，还跟李帝努抢着要亲我，被李帝努抵着胸口推开了。他有点赌气似的，哑哑地叫我的名字，把我的手带到他胸前，用我的手指玩弄自己的乳头，罗渽民则每次都后撤一个短距离，又狠狠顶进来，磨得我阴茎都要烧起来了，只感觉自己受的折磨比李帝努还要多。

为了快点结束罗渽民单方面的进攻，我伸手卡住李帝努的腿弯，配合着罗渽民的动作将他整个抽出，又被身前的Alpha追着插入。李帝努把脸埋在手里发出可怜兮兮的悲鸣，小声地骂我“混蛋”，我露出犬齿再次刺入他颈间的伤口。新的信息素冲刷着他全身血液，一齐涌入下体，换来他无言而崩溃一阵痉挛，大量的体液泄在罗渽民抽插的性器上，不受控制收缩着的穴口把他送上了高潮。

我坐起来抱住李帝努的肩膀，他就蜷缩在我怀里，哭得很小声。“怎么了？”我亲亲他的脸，舔弄他忽闪忽闪的睫毛，给他抹眼泪。“你少给我得了便宜还卖乖。”“我哪有...”我一边撒娇，一边抱着他躺下，摸着他大腿内侧光洁细腻的肌肤，引诱着他张开双腿。“别来了，太累了...等一下吧。”“忍不住了，”说着我往他的内里顶了一下，“今天能进去吗？”我蹭着他汗津津的耳侧，讨好地说。“你试试？”他往我肋骨上狠狠一锤，疼得我两眼一黑，差点吐出来，“还那么有力气...再来一次吧。”说罢就大刀阔斧地动起来。

罗渽民从后面压下来，翘起的性器顶在我腰窝处，下巴搭在我肩膀上说：“哪能你一个人爽？”我索性让李帝努换个姿势趴着，再从后面进入他。李帝努整个腰都软了，全靠我握着才没有完全塌下去，臀部也因此高高翘起，我忍不住扇了两巴掌，换来他埋在枕头里绵软的呻吟。平日里高高在上的特战队长，如今被人压在身下尽情蹂躏，套装下白如凝脂的肌肤全都暴露出来。一切丑陋的狰狞的都展现在我眼前，他最真实、最脆弱的模样；他投奔于我，受情欲支配的模样......与反动组织里那个受金钱奴役的罪犯形成巨大反差。背德的快感使我红了双眼，身下的动作越发狠厉，一下一下地顶撞着他最深处的软肉。

他呜咽着说不可以，却被罗渽民堵住嘴巴。罗渽民躺到他身下，含进他硬得流水的性器，他也低头含住罗渽民的，把哭声都吞回嗓子眼。他很快就用前面高潮了，全身都因为灭顶的快感和生殖腔口被顶撞的酸涩而战栗，罗渽民扶起他脱力的上半身，把他夹在我们两个人中间，“东赫...别进去...”“真的吗？”我用手指在他几近哭肿了的眼睑上摩挲，“我不会让你疼的，真的。”“我害怕...”神啊，这个不曾在敌人枪口下面露怯色的Omega，竟然因为要被进入生殖腔这样的事情而毕生第一次说出了“我害怕”这三个字。罗渽民搂着他，按摩他酸软的后腰，趴在他肩膀上用眼神勾引着我。我不顾李帝努的挣扎，一次比一次深入，直至生殖腔吞吐着接纳了我，顶端全部卡入那个紧致的腔体，这才感到眼前人是完完全全属于我了。朗姆味瞬间在空气中炸开，罗渽民红着脸过来咬我的嘴唇，漂亮得不像话，我则把精液全都射在了李帝努身体里。

“疯了，你们两个真是疯了。”他哑着嗓子说，像浸泡在酒水里一样浸泡在浴缸里，一边喝着能量饮料，一边看我给罗渽民口交——因为他说这次便宜我了，得要补偿。

4.

这样荒淫无度的日子持续了没多久，罗渽民脱离组织的消息就已经传遍了整个Neo Zone，他马上成为各大厂牌的头号通缉犯，赏金最高的自然是他的娘家——Nightmare。127也做好了将他擒拿入网的准备，就算是我出面求情也没用。TY哥下定决心要做的事情，谁都改变不了，倒头饭和牢饭他罗渽民必须吃一个。我劝罗渽民投降，127和Nightmare不一样，总会有为他开脱的余地，但他不肯，宁愿死在猎人枪下，也不要再做鸟笼里的玩物。他连夜逃出城外，被李帝努追踪到，用枪逼着他别做傻事，把他的耳尖都擦出了血，他挪也没挪一下，偏偏站在枪口前，说我要不走，才是做傻事。求你了，李帝努说，罗渽民的眼底却再次结上冰霜，再炙热的目光都穿透不进去。

他没有给我们太多选择，就像命运没有给他选择一样。他拖着残翼，一次又一次从噩梦中惊醒，从一个梦境跌入另一个梦境里——李帝努是唯一一个扶他起来的人，他不走，李帝努就要跟他一起死；他舍不得，他不得不走。他为此取下了义肢，剪去长发，染成黑色，续起了短短的胡须。他的罪名同那条机械手臂一齐卸下，尘埋在他扭曲、黑暗的回忆里。

李帝努的眼泪没流下来，看着罗渽民的背影消失在路的尽头的时候。如果当初我没多看他那一眼，我可能就不会爱上他，他说，但我现在爱他爱得要死。

“你会爱上他的，”我牵紧了他的手，“你无论如何都会爱上他的。”

fin.


End file.
